


Bend Over

by gladixlusamicitia (glacliolus)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mentions of Safe Word Usage, Slight Asphyxiation, Spanking, Title Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacliolus/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: You knew better than to bother Gabriel when he was in one of his moods after a Blackwatch mission had gone south.





	Bend Over

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Gabriel <3 Hope you all enjoy~
> 
> Like my writing? Why not drop me a request on my tumblr? gladixlusamicitia.tumblr.com

“Bend over.”

You knew better than to bother Gabriel when he was in one of his moods, a Blackwatch mission had gone south, McCree had been hurt and it left Gabriel having to find answers as to why the covert ops mission had been leaked to the wrong people – hell, even the Strike Commander warned you against going to see your boyfriend (was he really your boyfriend? You weren’t exactly sure what you’d call this relationship you were in with him but it was similar to a romantic relationship except the whole technically one of your bosses thing that was going on…) in his current mental state. It was on his watch that McCree was hurt; of course he was going to be angry. Entering his office and refusing to leave had him grabbing you, dragging you over to his desk and gave you the simple order in a stern and demanding voice.

“G-Gabe-“ You stuttered out as you bent over his desk, the palms of your hands pressed against the glossy wood.

“What’s the word?”

His gloved hand pressed down on the back of your neck, carefully keeping you pinned to his desk. While he was in that mood of his, you could still feel the restraint that he was keeping on himself; he was a lot stronger than he was with you – there had been one time, Gabriel fucking you roughly, pressed his hand down on your neck too hard and wound up with you begging him to stop, crying out the safe word on repeat until he stopped, whispering apologies and soothing the inevitable bruises that appeared.

“Talon.” You breathed out, steadying yourself for what was to come.

“Good, keep it on your lips. I want to hear you count.”

Your jeans were yanked down around your knees, Gabriel running his hand over the flesh of your ass through your cotton underwear. Hooking two fingers underneath the waistband, he tugged them down, cool air hitting your behind.

“Don’t move, if you forget what number is next, I’ll restart, understood?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

The palm of his calloused hand lightly traced your ass, a low whine leaving your lips.

“Y-yes Commander.”

The warmth of his hand disappeared from you. Lowing your head, you sucked in a sharp breath waiting in anticipation. Only it never came, only when you lifted your head to speak did his hand finally crack down on your right cheek, a stinging sensation shooting through your body at the sudden pain.

“ONE!” You choked out, voice louder than you realised as Gabriel slowly rubbed the tingling area, repeating the motion, more sudden jolts flashing through you, making you whine and cry out with every count. “Two! T-three! _Ugh~_ C-Commander- F-OUR!”

 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Five! Six! Seven!_ The slaps continued, each time you cried out, another number left your lips, another coo of praise left Gabriel’s lips. His hand kept you from moving, the other hand on your throbbing and bright red ass gently rubbing then kept slapping down, even harder than before – releasing his anger out on you.

“T-ten! C-Commander, ten!” You finally called out, tension in your lower body, desperately needing something more from Gabriel when he finished smacking your ass. His hand leaving your abused behind to cup you, palming and teasing you to completion, the knot twisting tighter and tighter with each motion of his hand.  
“You’ve been so good for your Commander, haven’t you?”

“Y-yes, yes! P-please… G-Gabe!”

“Come on my hand then.”

Your arms quivered as you finally slumped on the desk, calling out his name as you finally reached that peak, desperately trying to calm your breathing as Gabriel pressed a soft and gentle kiss against your neck and finally removed his other hand. Soothing, gently rubbing your red and sore rear, with sweet nothings purred in your ears.

“There… Are you all right? Do you need any help?” You shook your head but when your arms failed to push yourself up, Gabriel aided you, rearranging your underwear and jeans, whispering apologies when you winced from the still stinging pain shooting through you. “So proud of you, sweetheart.”

“Are you feeling okay now?” You murmured back to him, hugging him and resting your head on his shoulder. “Sorry for what happened.”

“Jesse is going to be fine, just shouldn’t have happened on my watch.” He hissed out then pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Tomorrow I’m starting the investigation into what happened, someone fucked up. I need to find out who.”

“Does that involve you breaking some legs?”

“Might do, might not, depends on how willing they are…” He grinned at you. “But for the rest of today… You’re the priority.” He scooped you up in his arms bridal style and headed to the door of the office, a happy laugh leaving your lips as he carried you towards his private bedroom.


End file.
